A little more gun
by Craftygun1
Summary: A TF2 oneshot. The engineer is in an arena match and all his friends are dead...now he's surrounded by spies, and an urge to survive surfaces as he does what he has done over and over...and fights to the death...


Engineer stood there, staring at the multiple enemies that faced him. His trusty wrench in hand he grasped it firmly as he stared at the ever threatening spies that surrounded him. Engineer smiled. It wasn't a very pleasant smile, he knew what he was about to do would kill him. The spies began to laugh as he laughed along, Then everything got quiet as the spies suddenly stopped laughing. Engineer kept laughing, He felt happy that at least _some _of these damned spies are going to die along with him. The spies began to back off in some kind of fear. Engineer stopped laughing as he looked down to his gloved hand, grasping the wrench within his hand. The Engineer threw his wrench, hitting a spy in the head as the spy retreated back within the confinements of his group, grasping his head in pain. The other spies kept a close eye on him as he made no other advancements. Engineer then took off his glove to reveal a mechanical hand hidden cleverly within the glove. The Engineer smiled as new hope reached him. "You shoulda' brought more gun, son." He mocked as he clenched his hands into fists. He screamed in a fit of rage as he took his first blow on a spy that was just about to backstab him.

_BAP! POW! _The engineer landed a critical hit into one of the spies as the spies started to run at him, Engineer was clearly outnumbered but it didn't stop him from taking a few enemies with him. He knew what was in store for him and he was going out with a bang. The engineer had picked up the metal from the enemies that dropped their weapons. "_ERECTIN' A SENTRY!_" He Proclaimed as a mini-sentry formed into his hand. He dropped the mini-sentry as it built itself from the ground and helped back the enemies off, a new hope reforming the Engineer as he fought the multiple spies that attacked him mercilessly, obviously going for his back. He took out his frontier justice, now packed with ammo thanks to the dropped weapons of the spies. He shot at the spies, his weapon refilling with each kill he got. His sentry was sapped but he didn't bother saying it out loud. His friends wouldn't help him this time...they were all dead...

Engineer's frontier justice glowed a bright blue as electricity surged through it, taking down the red spies with great ease, Engineer then saw he was surrounded again and he knew his fate was sealed...He took one last shot, before feeling a large amount of pain utterly demolish all feeling in his back. The feeling of nothing then surged through his body as he got onto his knees, his back having a knife stuck through it. He grasped for breaths, trying to form words. The spies were now very close to him, mocking him and threatening him, spitting at him as he was kept on both his knees. He gave off, one, last smile...before taking out one grenade, he had them where he wanted. "See ya'll in the respawn room..." He said one last time as the spies face of victory turned into one of fear

Engineer pulled the pin and just like that, the rest of the spies and engineer turned into a mess of bloody limbs that flew everywhere

...engineer had won...And as he respawned he looked back at his teammates, who smiled back in victory. He ran out, his friends dying as he ran for each available part of cover he could find, a medic and soldier following him through the heat of battle. Soon the medic was back stabbed and engineer ran for his life, the familiar looks of spies following him. Soon the soldier was shot in the head by an ambassador, engineer quickly grabbed his grenade before running ahead and hiding the grenade within his metal pouch. He stopped at the arena's control point and looked at the spies that surrounded him. Engineer stood there, staring at the multiple enemies that faced him...

His trusty wrench in hand he grasped it firmly as he stared at the ever threatening spies that surrounded him.

Engineer smiled. It wasn't a very pleasant smile, he knew what he was about to do would kill him.

The spies began to laugh as he laughed along, Then everything got quiet as the spies suddenly stopped laughing. Engineer kept laughing...

* * *

_The end?_


End file.
